


Karaoke Nightmare 5: Taki ASKs

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Karaoke Nightmare [5]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touma again drags everyone to the bar, but this time Maa is less then happy when he gets a phone call from Taki.  Yuki and Shuichi are less then happy to learn Touma invites Taki there.  Last one in series.  Older fic re-posted from elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Nightmare 5: Taki ASKs

It was that time of the month again. The call from Touma had come and as strange as it was Maa and Ken had both been looking forward to this little trip to the bar. They had both started to find it relaxing, at least more relaxing then being around Taki who was panicking about the release of their next CD. Things were slowly getting back to normal in the group, but still tension was there. It was almost like it had been before Bad Luck had shown up.

 

The two had left NG records that day to do something other then worry about the approaching deadline while Taki stayed behind to work on some song that was supposed to be better then both Nittle Grasper’s and Bad Luck’s best songs. Maa doubted it would be, and Ken really didn’t see what Taki was so worried about. Their place in the company was safe, there was no reason to freak out that much anymore.

 

Maa and Ken had decided to head to a bar to relax, after all it was Friday. Just as they had reached the doorway Maa-kun’s cell phone went off. Without glancing at who it was he answered it, and after a few second hung up.

 

“Who was it?” Ken-chan asked, he had a feeling he knew.

 

“Touma, he wants us at the bar in half an hour.” Maa told him.

 

“You still want to get a drink here?” Ken didn’t see the point but he figured he may as well ask.

 

“No, let’s just head there, we can get drunk when we get there.” Maa told him.

 

“Just as long as Touma doesn’t pull that back up on stage thing again.” Ken told him as the two headed on foot to the Karaoke bar.

 

“I actually had fun.” Maa told him.

 

“Well these trips are starting to become fun and relaxing.” Ken admitted.

 

“I know, I never would expect it. It still worries me what Taki will do if he finds out.”

 

“You mean that we’re spending time with the ‘enemy’?” Ken asked, understanding, he had the same worry.

 

“Yeah, Bad Luck isn’t that bad once you get to know them.” It was sad but true, in another time and place Bad Luck and ASK may have become friends.

 

They reached the place and waked in, the ending of ‘Midnight Shadow’ could be heard drifting across the room. Maa and Ken made their way to the normal table collection, already in the set up they where using, several tables pulled together, to find Yuki and Shuichi already there. Maa and Ken took their normal place and waited for the others.

 

Yuki didn’t look happy about something, and Shuichi only nodded hello to them then went back to his project.

 

“Come on Yuki, sing for me again!” He begged.

 

“Forget it.” Yuki again told him.

 

“But I like it when you sing for me.”

 

Hiro and Fuji took a set at the table without waiting to see what was going on.

 

“I’m here only because you dragged me here.” Yuki told him.

 

“But Yuki, you promised me you’d sing for me last night.” Shu tried again.

 

Ken decided to ask Hiro about what was going on, “Can Yuki really sing?”

 

“Yeah, Shu sometimes can get him on stage.” Hiro told him.

 

“Really?” Ken didn’t seem as if he believed it.

 

“Of course.” Touma said, the rest of the group arrived, K-san included in it.

 

“Yuki please sing for me.” Shuichi begged, he looked ready to cry.

 

“No.” Yuki told him, he wished he would just drop it.

 

“Eiri-san, why don’t you go first, everyone else can go after you do it.” Touma suggested.

 

He hated Touma sometimes.

 

“Fine.” Yuki sighed, again losing the battle with Shuichi.

 

“Oh I want to-” Shuichi was cut off.

 

“Let’s do random this time.” Hiro suggest.

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Touma told them, it would make things more interesting.

 

“Alright.” That way he could stay away from those damn country songs, or so he hoped.

 

Yuki took the stage, hit random and waited. Shuichi looked excited and very happy to once again hear his poor lover sing.

 

The music started and Yuki inwardly groaned, how out of 1000s of songs it chose a country song he would never know. He bet Touma rigged it some how.

 

From the audience Shuichi cheered, clearly happy with the song.

 

She makes his coffee, she makes his bed  
She does the laundry, she keeps him fed  
When she was twenty-one she wore her mother's lace  
She said "forever" with a smile upon her face  
She does the car-pool, she PTAs  
Doctors and dentists, she drives all day  
When she was twenty-nine she delivered number three  
And every Christmas card showed a perfect family

 

Yuki actually didn’t know the words to this one and he could tell his singing wouldn’t be up to its normal quality. Shuichi didn’t look like he could care. 

 

Everything runs right on time, years of practice and design  
Spit and polish till it shines. He thinks he'll keep her  
Everything is so benign, safest place you'll ever find  
God forbid you change your mind. He thinks he'll keep her

 

He muttled his way threw the first stanza and found himself at the chorus. This way he could learn it now and maybe not mess it up on the return. Why he was worried about a song that he shouldn’t care about was beyond him.

 

She packs his suitcase, she sits and waits  
With no expression upon her face  
When she was thirty-six she met him at their door  
She said I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore

 

It was then he looked up from the song to Shuichi. His pink haired lover was standing there, listening to him sing as if this was the best song he had ever heard.

 

Everything runs right on time, years of practice and design  
Spit and polish till it shines. He thinks he'll keep her  
Everything is so benign, safest place you'll ever find  
God forbid you change your mind. He thinks he'll keep her  
For fifteen years she had a job and not one raise in pay  
Now she's in the typing pool at minimum wage

 

Ok, that part was a little funny. It really had seemed as if Shuichi had chosen the song for him and not some random machine selection.

 

Everything runs right on time, years of practice and design  
Spit and polish till it shines. He thinks he'll keep her  
Everything is so benign, safest place you'll ever find  
At least until you change your mind. He thinks he'll keep her

 

Forcing his usual expression on his face he left the stage. 

 

“There now you can’t say I owe you a song.”

 

Shuichi looked ready to cry, happy tears this time. The two headed back to the table where Maa and Ken were watching them.

 

Yuki had forgotten that ASK had been a recent addition to this little party, there were both surprised by his voice he could tell.

 

“Who wants to be next?” Touma asked.

 

No one stepped forward, they liked the gathering, they just didn’t want to volunteer.

 

Touma knew he would have to do something to pick someone, but he just wasn’t sure who. Then it dawned on him.

 

“Maa and Hiro, why don’t you two go?”

 

Maa and Hiro glanced at each other, no one expected that.

 

“How come you paired those two?” Nori asked.

 

“They both play guitars.” Touma told her.

 

Nori shrugged, that made sense.

 

Hiro glanced to his current singing partner, who shrugged.

 

“We may as well.” Maa told him.

 

The two stood and headed for the stage.

 

“Don’t forget to use random!” Ken called out to them.

 

Maa didn’t reply to him, and instead asked Hiro, “Do you want to hit it?”

 

“Why?”

 

“The last thing I tried that thing it gave me ‘Material Girl.”

 

Hiro saw his point and tried his luck, the two mounted the stage to await their fate.

 

 

Check it…

 

Maa really didn’t believe their luck.

 

Let's talk about one,  
Baby You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
What it's all about  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know

 

Hiro didn’t glance at him and instead decided to sing. He could feel Maa’s eyes on him. Maa took a break the in song to say something.

 

“I don’t like your luck.”

 

Hiro had to admit the song wasn’t what he had in mind when he had pushed the button, but it really wasn’t that bad, was it?

 

Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend

 

Ok, it was. He didn’t want or have a boyfriend and he doubted Maa did.

 

Ken had plans to torture his band mate later, blackmail could be seen in his near future, and Maa knew it.

 

Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
Pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're givin up

 

Maa had never and would never try to understand American boy bands. He knew some people would consider ASK and Bad Luck boy bands, but since they didn’t dance and stuff he couldn’t see why they would say that. Both bands worked to make music, not let someone else do the work and look pretty while they sang.

 

Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend  
STOP  
Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
He’s just a playa in love this must come to an end  
Get, another boyfriend  
Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend

 

Maa jumped when his phone rang, not glancing to see who it was he threw it to Ken to answer. 

 

Ken answered and moved a little away from the music.

 

Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(this must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend, Get.....another boyfriend

 

The song ended and the two left the stage. Maa found Ken talking to whoever it was not looking happy.

 

“Here he is now.” Ken told him and handed the phone over.

 

Maa didn’t like that expression but took it without question. Putting it up to his ear he knew instantly who it was. Taki.

 

Ken made his way back to the table.

 

“Who was it?” Fuji asked, the conversation had softened around the table.

 

“Taki.” Ken told them. He had a feeling they were needed back at the studio or something like that.

 

“He shouldn’t still be working.” Touma told him.

 

“He is from what it sounded like.” Ken grabbed his drink, if he was leaving he would finish that at least.

 

Maa glanced once at the table, Ken had told them who it was. Taki did in fact want his two band members to come back in. Maa however didn’t want to. A fight was going to start in a second, he could tell.

 

Touma appeared to be able to tell as well and left the table. He walked to Maa and took the phone. He didn’t say anything other then the bar name, and tell Taki 20 minutes. Then he hung up on him and handed the phone back to a startled Maa. He headed back to the table, a confused Maa following him.

 

“Well?” Ken asked.

 

“You’re both staying here. Taki will be joining us.” Touma glanced at Yuki and Shuichi when he said that.

 

Shuichi didn’t look happy with that announcement.

 

“Why?” Yuki spoke for him. Maa and Ken may have won back everyone’s good opinion, but Taki had a hell of a long way to go to get it back.

 

“The press still sees bad blood between Bad Luck and ASK.” Touma told them.

 

“So?” Yuki didn’t see why Touma wanted that bastard there.

 

“It’s stopping both bands from reaching their full potential.”

 

“And?” Yuki still didn’t get it.

 

“The rivalry has to end now. Don’t worry, he won’t do anything, K-san is here.” Touma reminded them.

 

The time ticked by and Taki did in fact show up. Touma went to meet him, they talked for a few minutes, then the two made their way to the table.

 

“Taki will be spending the evening with us.” Touma told them.

 

Ken finished his drink rather fast and ordered a second one.

 

Taki didn’t say anything and took a seat near Maa. He didn’t like the looks Yuki kept shooting at him but he would have to ignore them for now. It amused him a little that both Ken and Maa had found their way into this group he had been hearing about. Amused but not angered. He was over the anger as amazing as it may seem, now he just wanted to beat them the fair way via his music.

 

Shuichi refused to look at him, but that was okay too. 

 

Touma decided to break the tension, “Shuichi why don’t you and Ryuichi go?” he suggested. It would get Shuichi away from Taki for the moment, and give the group time to adjust to the new addition. 

 

Ryuichi took the hint and dragged Shuichi away. Again random would be the method of choice.

 

Taki didn’t even wonder why his band mates had been coming here. He used to go out with them. Perhaps this actually was a good idea, not that Touma had given him much of a choice.

 

Yuki watched as his lover jumped on stage followed by Ryuichi. The music started and someone shrieked in happiness.

 

Crack that whip  
Give the past the slip  
Step on a crack  
Break your momma’s back  
When a problem comes along  
You must whip it  
Before the cream sits out too long  
You must whip it  
When something’s going wrong  
You must whip it

 

The table was listening to the two sing rather then talk at the moment. 

 

Now whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It’s not too late  
To whip it  
Whip it good

 

Something in the song caused Fuji to start laughing. A couple of seconds later the laughter spread to Hiro and Maa, but they quickly quieted themselves.

 

When a good time turns around  
You must whip it  
You will never live it down  
Unless you whip it  
No one gets away  
Until they whip it

 

“Has anyone noticed this song makes no sense?” Hiro suddenly asked, serious again.

 

“And ‘Spicy Marmalade’ makes sense?” Yuki asked.

 

“It kind of does, in a way.” Hiro told him.

 

“How many songs really make sense?” Ken asked, watching the two on the stage.

 

“Not many.” Taki muttered.

 

Yuki eyed him, Taki wasn’t seeming to be that evil of a person at the moment.

 

“Do I want to know what you wrote?” Maa asked, a little worried.

 

“No.” Taki told him, going back to his drink.

 

I say whip it  
Whip it good  
I say whip it  
Whip it good

 

Shuichi and Ryuichi were both fully enjoying themselves and didn’t care who listened to them or not. The two loved to sing, so they used the song for all it was worth.

 

Crack that whip  
Give the past the slip  
Step on a crack  
Break your momma’s back  
When a problem comes along  
You must whip it  
Before the cream sits out too long  
You must whip it  
When something’s going wrong  
You must whip it

 

Yuki suddenly had the horrifying image of Shuichi with a whip and started laughing, at the same time Nori did.

 

“Do I want to know?” Fuji asked.

 

“No.” Yuki told him.

 

“What do you think Ryu-chan would do with a whip?” Nori asked them.

 

Touma shook his head, that was not a good mental image.

 

Now whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It’s not too late  
To whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It’s not too late  
To whip it  
Whip it good

 

The song ended and two very happy singers left the stage.

 

They settled back at the table and a fresh round of drinks was ordered.

 

“Taki care to tell us about the song now?” Ken asked, he wanted to know now, that whole thing had spiked his interest.

 

“Forget about it.” Taki told him, trying to keep his normal icy attitude.

 

“No I want to hear what the big deal was.” Ken insisted.

 

“It’s got to be a nonsense song.” Maa told him, without looking at Taki.

 

“I’ll show you later.” Taki told the two of them, they would not talk about this here.

 

“You’re stuck aren’t you?” K-san asked. He had seen that look on Shuichi before.

 

“No.” Taki told him, lying.

 

“When’s the CD due out?” Hiro asked.

 

“Next week.” Taki actually answered him.

 

“How many songs left?”

 

“Four.” The confessional continued.

 

Ken squeaked at that, “You told me one.” He eyed the singer.

 

“It’s under control.” Taki told him. He would get it done, it didn’t matter how far they were behind.

 

“Sounds like you need help.” Touma told him.

 

“We have a writer in standby.” Taki reminded him.

 

“Yes but Bad Luck writes their own songs.” Touma told him.

 

“We’re not Bad Luck.” Taki said, he wasn’t going to take the bait. “If we get songs written its fine, if we don’t we go to the back up.”

 

“As long as you get the CD done in time.” Touma told him. Taki not starting a fight impressed him, the singer must really be trying.

 

“It will be done.” Taki insisted.

 

“Nori you didn’t sing yet.” Ryuichi told her.

 

“I will later.” She told him.

 

“No now.” Ryuichi told her and dragged her up on stage.

 

The shop talk ended for the night, there would be time for that later.

 

Relations between the bands may not be fully fixed but they were better.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs picked by Random on iTunes. (songs in Japanese ignored as well as ddr songs)
> 
> Songs/singer:  
> He Thinks He'll Keep Her- Mary Chapin Carpenter  
> Get Another Boyfriend- Backstreet Boys  
> Whip It- Devo


End file.
